epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JakeTheManiac/Harry Truman vs Godzilla. Mega Rap Battles of History 11.
ohai series on hiatus how you doing Welcome to Mega Rap Battles of History! The only series that releases a lackluster battle and waits nearly two years to release an even more lackluster battle. Today's battle features the 33rd President of the United States, Harry S. Truman taking on giant prehistoric monster-dinosaur-kaiju-thingamajigger, Godzilla in a battle of destroyers of Japan. Special thanks to my guest for this episode, Monty, for writing for the role of Godzilla. Let's all agree to never take breaks that long ever again. Regardless of my unequivocal lack of self-discipline, I hope you enjoy this battle. God help me. Cast Nice Peter as Harry S. Truman Taylor Cu as Godzilla (acting) EpicLLOYD as Godzilla (voice) The Battle MEGA RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!! HARRY TRUMAN!!! VS!!!! GODZILLA!!!!! BEGIN!!!! Harry Truman: I'm known to end wars, but I'll start this; equipped heavy artillery Missouri senator'll put this iguana out of its misery No escape from the pain of the battle that we're locked in Fight through and overcome; call that the True Man Doctrine I abhor all abnormal freaks who try to step on and to me When it comes to giving beatings, they come close, ask Dewey! So I'll seal the deal against this "threat" from the Far East I dropped phat rhymes to beat you; now a Fat Man to kill this beast! (Truman presses a button labeled "Drop Bomb". Godzilla looks up and sees a bomb falling towards him. Before he has time to move, the bomb explodes on impact. Smoke covers the screen until Godzilla stands up unscathed and begins his first verse…) Godzilla: Kaiju not tell when you’re outmatched? I’m known for wiping out armies, So this ancient waste of office space could never hope to scare me! After eight shitty seasons, the country finally cancelled The Truman Show Want to Melee with me? I’ll stomp you out like Tokyo! You’re just a random casualty on my rampage, so you should quit Because your beef with me can’t be solved by just blowing the shit out of it! I’m a mic Destroyah, but we already knew I spit fire Here’s a Fair Deal: I won’t crush you if you just retire. Truman: God, Zilla's devestated my ears but you're crazy if you think that'd stop me I'll give an All-Out Attack and knock your socks off like Nagasaki! And as a hero, you're horrid! Couldn't beat Ghidorah so you got help Kept him from destroying Earth just so you could do it yourself! I haberdashed your chances of a Resurgence of rhymes As I plunged your ass back in the sea for the final time! Because radioactive lizards like you don't do much to strike fear But I've made your demise a reality, and now the buck stops here! Godzilla: I’m dropping bombs, the likes of which this bitch has never seen Eisen-howah ‘bout you retreat? You can’t compete with this beast! Start a war with me? I’ve got two brains, would you like one? Assassination successful. Godzilla’s World War Won! No treaties will stop me from making Truman need a doctor You’ll never dent my exterior, so don’t even bother The King of Monsters just sent another peasant straight to jail This old man’s just frustrated 'cause, like his organs, he failed. WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE!!! MEGA Godzilla steps on the logo, flattening it RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Category:Blog posts